It has conventionally been known that carbon dioxide (carbonic acid anhydride: CO2) has both properties of being not only soluble in water (water-soluble) but also soluble in fat (fat-soluble) and, therefore, by only contacting the skin and mucous membrane of the living organism being like mixed with water and fat, carbon dioxide penetrates under a subcutaneous layer and expands blood vessels around the parts of penetrated carbon dioxide, and it works to improve the blood circulation. Owing to this action of accelerating the blood circulation, it displays various physiological effects such as dropping of blood pressure, improving of metabolism or accelerating to remove pain substance or waste product. Further, it has also anti-inflammation and anti-bacterial. Therefore, carbon dioxide has recently been given attentions also from viewpoints of improving health or beauty other than the purpose of medical cares.
Carbon dioxide in the tissue of the living organism works to release oxygen having been carried in combination with hemoglobin in a red blood cell. Around parts at a high density of carbon dioxide, the red blood cell releases more oxygen. Thus, supply of oxygen to cells by the red blood cell is mainly controlled by carbon dioxide. In short, being without carbon dioxide, hemoglobin remains as having been combined with oxygen and the cell becomes unable to receive oxygen. As is seen, carbon dioxide seems to be a waste product resulted from action of the cell, however, it plays in fact very important roles in the living organism.
Further, in recent times, oxygen of the high density has also widely been known as effective in activity of metabolism, fatigue recovery, or stability of blood pressure.
Therefore, for directly absorbing carbon dioxide, oxygen, or the mixed gas of them into the skin and mucous membrane of the living organism, an inventor of this invention has proposed a gas mist pressure bathing device and a gas mist pressure bathing system, which seal the above mentioned gas into a gas mist pressure bathing cover of shielding the skin and mucous membrane and contact it to the skin and mucous membrane at predetermined pressure.